Very Dark Magic
by ThatGuyYouKnew
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron discuss what happened to the pair after they were forced to leave Ron behind after the chess game. Takes place in the 'Becoming Mr. Black' Universe.


**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything related to the rights of Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:**

I was working on Complications when a scene I was writing took me in an interesting direction. In thinking of alternate ways for that event to happen, this story came about. I thought it was an amusing way for shit to go down.

**Publish Date:** Feb. 1st, 2014

**Update Date:** N/A

* * *

**Very Dark Magic**

The Golden Trio was sitting around in the common room, talking about the events surrounding the Philosopher's Stone. Eventually, they came to the topic of what happened to the other two after Ron was knocked out in the chess game.

"Bloody hell! Another Troll?!" Ron hissed loudly, ignoring Hermione's remark of '_Ron! Language!_' and continuing, "How did you two get past it?" Ron snorted and asked, "Did you stick your wand up it's nose again?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and had a silent conversation. The horrors they had experienced in that room had forged the bond between the two into something that was stronger than anything else either had ever known.

* * *

_With one last sad look at Ron's currently unconscious form, Harry and Hermione opened the door to the next room and moved inside. They looked around quickly to find the room was completely empty. Harry looked at his friend and shrugged in confusion before making his way towards the door on the other side. Hermione quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back, hissing quietly, "There are likely traps here Harry, be _careful_. I can't honestly think what else would be in an empty room." Harry gulped and nodded, taking care to watch where he stepped. He seemed to be having some luck, because nothing happened. As Hermione quite literally followed in his footsteps, they made their way across the room._

_Half-way across, Harry heard a rumble and snorted in laughter, muttering, "Hungry Hermione? Or are we just hearing Ron from here?" Trying to lighten the mood._

"_That wasn't me," Hermione hissed worriedly. As both students froze, there was another rumble, making Hermione squeak slightly._

_Immediately after the rumble, there was a grunt, followed by a sound accompanied by splashing that would be burned in the two first-years' minds forever. They looked at each other in horror that quickly turned to disgust as the _smell_ hit them simultaneously. They scrambled for the door, neither worrying about traps they might stumble across, just trying to get away from the increasingly toxic atmosphere._

_Harry, for the very first time, was thankful for every single one of his cousin's games of Harry-hunting, as he hit the door a full three seconds before Hermione crashed into his back, gasping out for him to hurry as he fumbled with the handle._

"_Hurry, Harry! Can't breathe," Hermione choked out, trying to muffle her choking coughs and not alert the... _Occupied_ guard, whatever it was._

"_I'm trying!" Harry gasped back, trying to blink away the tears the stench had brought to his eyes. It was worse than onions!_

_Another five seconds that felt like an eternity five times over, Harry grasped the knob and twisted, wrenching the door open just as a massive troll lumbered out of an alcove, luckily not seeing the two students its appearance caused to freeze in absolute horror._

_The very _naked_ troll. Apparently clothing was not a part of the agreement to guard the stone._

_Both student stood there, unable to tear their gaze away from what they were seeing. That lasted as long as it took for the troll to turn away and bend over to inspect something on the ground, proving once and for all that trolls didn't understand toilet paper._

_Both teens gagged and rushed through the door, slamming it closed behind them. After several gasps of clean air and some time to suppress the memories of that room, the two looked at each other, silently coming to an agreement to _never_ speak of this event again in any fashion, and if asked about it, they would lie shamelessly._

* * *

Eventually, they came to a decision.

Harry turned to Ron and said quickly, "It was already dead when we got in there. Quirrell must have already killed it."

Hermione added quickly, "The smell was _terrible_, Ron," causing both her and Harry to shiver at the memory. "Be glad you weren't there," She added emphatically. "You wouldn't be able to eat for days."

Ron shivered slightly himself as he tried to imagine what his friends must have seen that would put _him_ off of food, but he quickly gave up, saying, "Quirrell must have used some pretty dark magic to have scared Harry _and_ you, Hermione."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other quickly before Harry replied, "Very dark, Ron. _Very_."


End file.
